You're a King and I'm a Lionheart
by Trollingzaya
Summary: Emil and Lukas are both brothers in a troubled world, with horrid soldiers that are invading from another. These soldiers will not only destroy their family, but tear the two apart. It's up to Lukas, with the help of a clumsy sailor boy, to save his little brother before it's too late. DenNor & SuFin. Young!Iceland. T for language and violence in upcoming chapters.
1. Introduction

Clinking, tapping and footsteps were all that could be hear downstairs. This is subtracting both the racing heart beats and heavy breathing of the boys. Lukas was crouching uncomfortably in the small closet, holding his younger brother close to his chest. Whenever a sudden booming noise could be heard, soft hands would cover Emil's small ears, all the while a new kiss being planted on his cold forehead. Lukas was unable to leave his brother to protect him, for he knew how sneaky the soldiers were, and that they'd have a plan if such events were to occur. Even with his magical qualities, he was no match against how many of them their were. Of course, their were going to be loads of them, their always were. Emil let out another whine, Lukas had stopped counting. Praying didn't do anything for them, since his and his brother's parents were taken from them by the soldiers quite a few years back.

A loud bang at the old closet door made both brothers jump, Lukas being the first to stand from his crouching position. He never thought this would be the day. Aware of how the soldiers were getting smarter, and larger in number. But still, the thought that the day him and his brother would be separated would be so soon. With a deep gulp, he glanced down to his little brother, tears staining his pale cheeks. " I will come for you." Was all he could bare to whisper, before placing a shaking hand on the handle of the closet key lock. It was unbearable, the short space of time retrieving the copper key from his pocket. A kiss to his brother's cheek, and the door began opening with a creak.

* * *

><p>"Stop it, Emil! I'm g-going to get dizzy!" The younger male yelled, as his brother spun him in the air with ease, chuckling. Dizziness soon took over the Norwegian himself, and they both soon tumbled to the soft grass.<p>

"You're an idiot." Emil huffs, crossing his arms as he stares up into the blue sky above.

"Well, maybe." the other replies, looking at his brother with a ghost of a smile.

"Lukas, Father takes _far too long_ at the market.." Emil mumbles, rolling over onto his stomach. At a young age of five years old, he held great intelligence. Both of his parents have agreed it was from his brother.

"Ah, but he has a lot to get, brother. Also, won't you call me big brother?" Lukas smirks, resting his chin on one of his hands, the other fixing the clasp in his hair.

"Oh, I will. When you admit you love that boy who always says Hello to you at the seaside! Come ooonnn, you even kept that silly hair clip he gave you!" Emil let out a squeal, as his brother pinched his cheeks, face still showing no clear signs of anger.

"I don't love him. If anything is silly, it's the way you're acting right now." Releasing a bored sigh, the white haired boy went rolling down the hill to their home, shortly followed by the blonde. He was aware that Emil would just run in to mother, who would be preparing to cook them all dinner. Yet again, another smile could be felt gracing his lips, but he shook it off. It had started raining a few moments after they had went inside, thankfully. A slight pity for his father, but he would dry off of course.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Family's Pride

"They're getting closer, Anja. We can't keep stalling like this. They won't wait so we can run." Lukas remained staring down at his bowl, swirling his fiskesuppe tiredly. Emil did the same, which he praised the small boy mentally for. Whenever their father brought up the fact the soldiers were getting closer, it was just best to keep silent. The Bondeviks were the only ones left in this certain part of town, with neither of their parents dealing well with it. The Mother had had many friends, and the father used to be quite fond of his co-workers. Everyone had been evacuated to a larger part of their world, miles and miles away from where they still stand. Generations upon generations of Lukas's family had lived where they were now, and they took pride in that. Lukas could understand the situation and their reasoning to a certain degree, but in a life or death situation like this, he thought it was foolish.

"We won't run, Achime. End of discussion." She turned swiftly, placing the finished soup bowl harshly into the sink. Emil's eyes squeezed slightly at the clutter, but no comment was made from either him or Lukas. This was for the best.

"So you'll let your sons die then. They'll get us first, Anja. You know that. Who will fend for them? Lukas is only fourteen. He knows only little of hunting and self defence."

"Shut your mouth. Do not speak of such things while Emil is at the table. They won't find us. The news stated they would come forever ago." With that being said, the mother stormed up the dusty stairs, leaving an irritated father behind. Putting down the old newspaper, as it had not been updated from when everyone had left, he took another sip of water.

"Lucky we grow our own food, or we'd be bone by now." Lukas smirked at his father's comment, but left it at that. Emil squeezed his hands, asking Lukas to pick him up. After all, they had finished dinner. But something cause him to stall.

"Hey, daddy. Do you know brother has a boyfriend?" It came out of nowhere, and Lukas could already feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. With a thick gulp, he looked up to meet his father's eyes.

"Oh, that tall, handsome lad near the pear?" His father sang, looking out of the window as if it were nothing new.

"Yeah- Wait, you know him too?!" Emil leapt from his seat, leaning over the table in a newly found anticipation.

"Yes, I knew his father. A very honourable man he was. Mathias, I think. He also plans to stay behind like us, I've heard. Though his town is yet to evacuate."

"He's not my boyfriend, nor will he ever have any such title." Lukas seethed, eyes narrowed to thin lines.

"Watch your tone, boy. It's quite fine if you do not feel the same, but it is obvious he is madly in love with you."

"He even said he's staying behind because of you!" The little boy practically yelled, beaming.

Lukas let out a long breath, "He isn't staying for me, Emil. He's just a lunatic who is in love with the ocean. He even had a full conversation with me about how he'd never dare leave it behind."

"Maybe you're his ocean." was all his father said before walking upstairs, deciding to check on his wife. The older Norwegian boy blinked, not sure if the other had been serious with the words or not. Emil was smiling as if he knew a secret, sitting back in his chair gingerly.

* * *

><p>"Emil, hurry won't you. I told you we need to go buy some more fish before Mathias sets sail." Lukas quickly began putting his jacket on, Emil stumbling into the room with one boot in his left hand, the other placed on the wrong foot.<p>

Lukas rolled his eyes, "Come here." Emil sat on his brother's bed, whistling an unknown tune. Once both boots were on correctly, they left the small house into the freezing temperatures of the outdoors. Emil let out a sound of displeasure as they began the long walk to the pear, located in a completely different town.

"What if he's already sailed?" Emil thought aloud, as he was aware Mathias worked as a sailor and was on duty to protect the waters from the enemy. It was an important job, and Mathias was strong and very much good at it. If it weren't for the Danish male, everyone was almost positive no one would still remain in the town.

"He'll wait for us.."

"You mean he'll wait for you."

"Shut up."

"Yes, captain." Emil said sarcastically, a slight skip was in his step after viewing the large sign welcoming them to the town. Lukas gave a faint smile, though he'd never admit to doing such, as he saw Mathias on the rather large boat. He was dressed ready for an attack, and so he should be.

"Kohler." Lukas said dimly, looking the man up and down before taking a sharp breath in.

"Ah, Lukas! It's nice to see you again! Your brother sure is getting tall! Maybe you're just small, haha.." Mathias trailed off, before coughing as if to change subject.

"I do wish y'er family would move." Mathias said, picking up the large box of fish.

"I know. When are your town evacuating?"

"Two days. They're gettin' closer. No surprise, really." The Danish man creased his eyebrows, looking away momentarily. "It'l be hard for them. Leaving me behind."

"Exactly. Go with them, idiot. The ocean can't be that important."

"It is." He looked the older Norwegian boy straight in the eyes, before walking up to him.

Lukas knew what he was doing, as he always did this before he left. Watching contently, Emil began smiling as Mathias picked him up, lifting him in the air before brining him back down for a tight hug. "Just in case I don't make it back."

"You will." Lukas says flatly, as muscular arms begin pulling him into a strong embrace. He can't help but hug the other back, for he may be correct in saying that it may be his last time seeing them both. Lukas continued to doubt that very much. "Why don't you do this with your family?"

"Since they're leaving me behind, it's better not to do stuff like that. Gets them prepared for it, y'know. Even if I did die, it wouldn't make much difference to them. We've already said our main goodbyes." He whispered, before finally letting go of him.

They both waved goodbye to Mathias, before starting their journey back with the heavy load of fish. Both of them would visit tomorrow, Lukas thought. Just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry their is not much writing, but the count will increase as the story goes on. I forgot to mention, HongIce will appear later in this fic, but nothing too obvious. You'll have to wait and see. Thank you for reviews, they are much appreciated! I do apologise for mistakes, as I'm not that great. Be patient with me, aha. <strong>


End file.
